SNOW
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sasuke yang diliputi kegelapan, dan Hinata yang diliputi cahaya. Perbedaan mencolok tak menjadi alasan mereka untuk berjauhan. Sebaliknya, mereka kian akrab. Hanya, sebuah tragedi merubah segalanya. Temukan kisah lengkapnya di sini! RnR?


**Disclaimer: NARUTO bukan milik saya. Dia milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan akan tetap menjadi milik Masashi-san.**

**Pair: ****Sasuke. U & Hinata. H **

**Warning: ****Semi-canon,**** typo, miss-typo, filosofi-fict, dll**

**Setting: Satu minggu setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha. Sikap Sasuke jadi begitu tertutup. Tetua Konoha memutuskan untuk memvonis Sasuke dengan hukuman mati dan itu membuat ****Hinata**** terpukul.**

**Note: Ini merupakan re-cycle fict Rei yang pair-nya diubah. Dan tentunya, ada perubahan di beberapa scene. Jika ceritanya aneh, mohon maklum. Karena, pada dasarnya saya pun merasa bahwa terdapat sedikit paksaan di bagian plot. Jadi, jika ngerasa familiar dengan fict ini, it isn't PLAGIAT.  
**

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**~SNOW~**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata****'s POV**

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau layaknya kepingan salju.

Begitu dingin dan sulit disentuh. Saat uluran tangan orang-orang ingin menggapaimu, kau akan meleleh dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

Tapi, salju itu putih, lambang kepolosan. Kau polos Sasuke, dengan tipu daya Madara kau telah menyerang Konoha.

Dengan segala kebohongan Itachi, kau membunuhnya—yang tak seharusnya kau bunuh.

Membuatmu terselimuti dendam buta dan dicap berkhianat di sana-sini.

Salju selalu membuat makhluk yang berada di sekitarnya menggigil. Sama seperti kau.

Kau selalu membuat Sakura menggigil, kau selalu membuat Naruto menggigil, dan kau selalu membuatku menggigil—dengan sikapmu yang begitu dingin.

Kau tahu Sasuke? Dalam hati aku ingin kau merasakan hangatnya terpaan sinar mentari. Aku ingin kau merasakan segarnya angin kala musim panas.

Tapi kau bilang padaku, bahwa mentari akan membinasakan salju. Kau yang seorang salju tak akan mampu menahan sinar mentari. Terlebih, salju dan matahari akan sulit untuk bersama.

Dan saat itu aku sadar, kau benar-benar salju. Walau terlihat padat, nyatanya kau begitu rapuh. Kau hanya menutupi kelemahanmu, Sasuke. Menutupinya dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu. Sama seperti salju.

Dan saat itu juga aku membulatkan tekad;

'Sasuke, aku akan melindungimu.'

**

* * *

**

Aku berjalan berkeliling Konoha, setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku membungkuk hormat dan menyapaku.

Lucu. Padahal baru beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka menganggapku remeh. Nyatanya, setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, pandangan mereka terhadapku berubah.

Hidupku dan Sasuke bagaikan tengah diputar-balikan.

Jika sebelumnya aku terus mendapat ejekan sementara Sasuke mendapat pujian. Kini, semuanya terbalik.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan waktu yang begitu senggang, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kantor Hokage—menemui Tsunade-sama.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Tsunade-sama yang tengah berdebat dengan beberapa orang, yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenyataan bahwa nama Sasuke juga disebut-sebut, yang artinya ia juga terlibat dalam perdebatan itu.

Aku menempelkan telingaku ke lapisan pintu untuk memperjelas suara tersebut sampai ke pendengaranku. Singkat kata, aku menguping.

"Sasuke tidak boleh dihukum mati! Naruto dan Sakura pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya!"

"Tapi, ini sudah keputusan bulat dari para petinggi desa. Sasuke telah membuat kerugian di mana-mana. Kita tak boleh menanggalkan sanksi hanya karena ia adalah seorang sahabat dari pahlawan Konoha dan juga merupakan keturunan terakhir Uchiha!"

"…"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya.

A-apa maksudnya itu? Sasuke akan dihukum mati. Begitu?

Aku menjauhkan telingaku dari pintu, merasa muak sekaligus menyesal karena telah mendengarkan perdebatan menjijikkan tersebut.

Aku berjalan pergi dari kantor Hokage, bersikap seakan-akan aku tak mengetahui apapun. Bersikap biasa saja.

Bersikap seolah-olah aku tak tahu bahwa ada sebuah takdir besar menyakitkan yang menunggu seseorang yang berharga bagiku.

**End of ****Hinata****'s POV**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Normal POV**

Semenjak saat itulah Hinata menjadi murung. Ia tak lagi tersenyum lembut bagaikan mentari yang menghangatkan hati setiap orang.

Memang, ia dan Sasuke tak pernah dekat. Tidak pernah. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah terlibat sama-sekali pada sebuah perbincangan. Namun, rasa kasih tak pernah pandang bulu. Leburnya rasa cinta di hati Hinata untuk Naruto beberapa tahun silam, nyatanya membuat sebuah penggubahan. Ya, Siapapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun cinta bisa tumbuh begitu saja.

Itulah pula yang Hinata sadari, bahwa ia menyayangi Sasuke, tepat ketika Sasuke menghiburnya yang patah arang mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto telah resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura. Selain itu, lepas dari itu semua, ia dan Sasuke adalah rekan.

Hinata pun menjadi dingin. Bagaikan matahari yang ikut mendingin karena pengaruh salju.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata mengerti alasan mengapa Sasuke mendapat penjagaan ketat dua puluh empat jam non-stop di sekitar Mansion Uchiha.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Sebelumnya, tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun keinginan untuk sekedar menjenguk sang tawanan di tempat penyekapannya. Akan tetapi, hati yang membisik akhirnya meluluhkan ego Hinata. Karena itu pula, ia membulatkan tekad untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Hinata melompat dari bangunan yang satu ke bangunan yang lain, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buket bunga berwarna kuning. Bunga matahari.

Hinata segera turun ke bawah sesampainya ia di gerbang masuk Mansion Uchiha.

"Guru Kakashi!" Hinata berseru pada guru nyentrik berambut perak itu, membuat Kakashi menghentikan obrolannya dengan Kotetsu.

Kakashi dan Kotetsu bungkam. Dengan maksud apakan Sang Nona Hyuuga datang ke Mansion Uchiha? Jika si penjenguk adalah Sakura atau Naruto, Kakashi akan maklum. Tetapi, ini lain lagi masalahnya.

"Hinata? Ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?"

Hinata terlihat gugup. Meski terbata, ia mencoba menjawab, "U-untuk menjenguk Sa-sasuke-kun, Guru Kakashi. Bolehkah?"

Kakashi dan Kotetsu kembali dibuat membisu. Jawaban dari mulut Hinata jelas tak pernah mereka duga, sebelumnya. Namun, demi menghormati sebuah klan yang merupakan klan ternama di Konoha, mereka mempersilahkan Hinata tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut perihal keputusan Sang Hyuuga.

**

* * *

**

Setelah mendapat izin dari Kakashi serta senior yang lain, di sinilah Hinata berdiri. Pintu masuk kamar Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah dibuka oleh sang pemilik.

"S-sasuke-kun," Hinata memanggil Sasuke.

"…," tak ada jawaban, tapi Hinata tahu jikalau Sasuke mendengar ucapannya.

"K-kau tahu? Aku me-memberanikan diri untuk datang ke sini. Karena, kupikir hal yang aneh jika a-aku yang tidak pernah dekat denganmu ada di sini, sekarang."

Sorot cahaya di bola mata Hinata meredup, "A-aku tahu tindakanku untuk menghiburmu ini percuma, t-tapi, aku ingin melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untukmu. Sebagaimana kau berusaha menghiburku, dahulu."

Hinata memulai pembicaraannya, diceritakannya segala hal yang ia kira mampu mengurangi kegundahan di relung seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti orang gila, Hinata bicara dan mengungkapkan banyak ekspresi pada pintu kayu yang setia berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Pintu kayu yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dengan sang pemuda _onyx_.

Hinata bisa saja mendobrak pintu kayu ini, itu hal mudah baginya. Tapi, setiap orang memiliki privasi masing-masing yang tak bisa dikompromi oleh orang lain tanpa ada persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. Hinata memahaminya. Karena itulah, ia percaya, jika memang Sasuke telah memantapkan hatinya untuk berinteraksi dengan Hinata, maka pintu kayu ini akan terbuka. Dan yang membukanya haruslah sang pemilik itu sendiri.

Selama berjam-jam Hnata terus membagi banyak kisah pada Sasuke.

Hingga tanpa sadar hari semakin petang.

Merasa kunjungannya untuk hari ini sudah cukup, Hinata menyudahi pembicaraannya.

"Sasuke-kun, hari sudah mulai sore. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Jika tidak, Neji-nii dan Ayah pasti akan mencariku. Aku permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun."

**TEP…**

Hinata meletakkan buket bunga matahari yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di bawah pintu. Tak lama, seulas senyuman hadir di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman dengan bulir kesedihan.

Sebelum pergi, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berucap, "Keluarlah sesekali untuk melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan dari sini."

Siluet Hinata lalu secara perlahan menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Begitu siluet itu telah hilang ditelan bangunan yang lain, pintu kayu yang menjadi 'teman' bercengkerama Hinata selama beberapa jam yang lalu terbuka. Menampakkan siluet seorang pemuda tampan yang menatap sebuket bunga matahari di bawah kakinya dengan sendu. Diambilnya buket tersebut, lalu dipeluknya bunga matahari itu—seolah ia memeluk orang yang memberikannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia melongok sebentar pada jalan sunyi di depannya, aura Hinata masih terasa hangat menyelimuti area itu.

"Kau benar Hinata," Sasuke menengadahkan wajah untuk menatap gumpalan awan merah di petang hari, "pemandangan yang indah."

Tak lama, pintu pun kembali tertutup. Keheningan kembali menyeruak di bawah lembayung senja yang menghantarkan mentari pada peraduannya. Di Mansion Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

Hinata melirik kalender yang tergantung di belakang tempat tidurnya dalam diam. Tanggal 23 Desember. Detik-detik terakhir ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Mata Hinata meredup, tangannya mengepal keras, disobeknya kalender yang tak berdosa itu hingga menjadi sobekan kertas yang kita sebut sebagai sampah.

Kemudian, yang terlihat hanyalah punggung Hinata yang bergetar. Diiringi dengan isakan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

'Tak adakah yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke?'

Tak perlu bertanya pun Hinata tahu. Ia tak dapat mengelak dari sistem hukum yang berlaku di Konoha, sekalipun ia adalah seorang Heiress yang dihormati. Hukum yang telah dijatuhkan pada seorang terdakwa bersifat mutlak, tak dapat dicabut oleh sembarang orang, bahkan Hokage sekalipun.

**

* * *

**

Lavender Hinata menerawang jauh, tak sinkron dengan kedua bola matanya yang menatap lurus langit cerah di atas sana.

Cuaca begitu tak senada dengan suasana hati Hinata yang mendung.

Lagi-lagi, penyebabnya adalah 'salju'.

Hinata kembali berjalan pelan menuju Mansion Uchiha, kali ini ia bersikukuh untuk membuat Sang Uchiha membuka mulutnya.

Setelah proses perizinan selesai, Hinata berjalan memasuki kediaman Sasuke.

**TEP…**

Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti tatkala ia melihat siluet laki-laki yang begitu ia sayangi ada di depan pintu kayu yang kemarin menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Naruto berbisik pelan.

Bagaikan potret yang mengulang masa lalu, Sasuke tetap terlihat sama. Pose angkuh layaknya menantang Naruto—sang mantan pujaan hatinya—untuk bertengkar, masih melekat menjadi _trade-mark_ Sasuke. Tangan kiri berada di pinggang sementara tangan kanannya menjuntai. Yang berbeda hanya raut muka Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi seringaian bagaikan serigala di bibirnya, tidak ada lagi mata tajam yang menatap khalayak dengan percaya diri, semua itu kini hanyalah kenangan.

Hinata berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, h-hari ini, aku t-tak membawa apa-apa. Maaf," Hinata berusaha menunjukkan senyuman cerianya di depan Sasuke. Walau demikian, _onyx_ Uchiha tak semudah itu untuk dapat ditipu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Hinata," larang Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Senyuman palsu Hinata luntur seketika.

Sasuke membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berkulit seputih kapas yang ia kenal selalu ceria dengan senyuman hangatnya—dulu.

"Kau tahu soal hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padaku, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Suasana hening kini menyelimuti mereka. Hinata yang pada dasarnya pendiam memang tak memiliki cukup banyak pasokan kata.

Sasuke? Demikian dengan Hinata, ia pun tidak terlalu pintar berbicara. Ia adalah seorang jenius yang kikir kata.

Pikiran Hinata kini kusut. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Sasuke. Tapi, bagaikan ada serabut yang menghalangi, barisan pertanyaan itu sulit untuk Hinata keluarkan melalui pita suaranya.

Jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk bernafas saja tenggorokan Hinata rasanya tercekat.

Samar-samar lubuk hati Hinata tahu, kenapa Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Samar, Hinata paham kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu mau bertatap muka dengannya. Karena, ini adalah saat yang terakhir baginya dan Sasuke untuk berjumpa.

Tapi, Hinata menepis pernyataan itu dari otaknya, ia mengelak akan fakta yang kebenarannya dapat dijamin itu.

Hinata tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa nyawa Sasuke kini tak lebih ada di ujung tanduk.

"Sasuke-kun…," sebuah pertanyaan paling utama melintas,"K-kenapa kau tak mau bertemu denganku, sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tertutup dariku?"

Sasuke tak lantas menatap Hinata, ia masih berkutat dengan penjuru ruangan yang membuatnya tak perlu memandang kesedihan yang tersirat dari dua bola lavender itu.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku tak mau nama baikmu tercoreng karena dekat dengan seorang ninja pelarian sepertiku, Hinata. Aku tak ingin usahamu yang menginginkan pengakuan dari seluruh penduduk Konoha menjadi percuma hanya karena aku."

Air mata Hinata hampir saja menetes mendengarnya, tapi, jemari Sasuke telah bertengger di sana. Menghapus bulir air mata yang siap meluncur.

"Pulanglah," perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata tak beranjak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah, Hinata, kumohon."

Tak lagi mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Kembali menutup pintu kayu kamarnya. Membuat Hinata—lagi-lagi—harus menatap benda mati di depannya.

'Sasuke,' Hinata bergumam.

**

* * *

**

**24 Desember**

Hari ini, bertempat di stadiun—tempat dimana Hinata melaksanakan ujian chuunin, dulu—akan segera dimulai penjatuhan hukuman terhadap terdakwa, Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua penduduk antusias menyaksikan momen ini—momen dimana sang pembuat masalah yang telah menyebabkan kerugian di sana-sini lenyap.

Ironis.

Hinata berdiri dengan kalut di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Melihat prosesi tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, tubuh Hinata telah merinding.

Tak lama, penonton bersorak. Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, dimana siluet pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah digiring oleh dua orang berseragam ANBU untuk berjalan ke podium.

Sosok Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh, pandangan matanya begitu hampa—kosong. Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras saat dilihatnya Sasuke semakin mendekati podium, dimana sang algojo dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya telah bersiap menanti Sasuke.

Bersiap merenggut nyawa dari ninja pelarian yang telah membawa kesialan bagi banyak pihak.

Semua memorinya dengan Sasuke berputar bagaikan rol film. Kenangan saat Sasuke menatapnya begitu dingin kala ia menginjak akademi, beberapa tahun silam. Kenangan ketika tanpa sadar Sasuke menyapanya saat mereka hanya berdua berada dalam ruangan kelas akademi. Kenangan saat ia dan Sasuke berpapasan saat mereka berada di hutan mengerikan pada ujian Chuunin lalu. Dan kenangan...saat ia dan Sasuke tanpa sadar saling menumpuk tangan tatkala mereka sama-sama hendak mengambil buku yang sama di perpustakaan...

Seorang ANBU mengikatkan kain untuk menutupi mata Sasuke. Sedangkan sang algojo telah bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tangis Hinata pecah. Dilihatnya detik-detik kehidupan Sasuke dengan derai air mata.

Pedang telah berayun.

**CRAT!**

Darah memancar dari bagian yang ditusuk oleh ujung pedang yang tajam. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuh sang korban. Bukan. Sang korban bukanlah terdakwa yang divonis hukuman mati. Karena, saat ini sang terdakwa tengah terpaku, membeku di belakang sang Heiress yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk menahan pedang algojo—agar tidak mengenai tubuh sang terdakwa.

Sang Heiress yang tanpa pikir panjang melesat dengan _sunshin_ hingga ia berada di depan sang terdakwa—yang merupakan pujaan hatinya. Melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Menggantikan nyawa sang terkasih dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Hinata tumbang dengan disaksikan ratusan mata yang ada di sana. Rekan-rekan Hinata dan juga keluarganya hanya dapat memekik tertahan saat melihat tubuh Hinata ambruk.

Tapi, uluran tangan seseorang dengan sigap menopang tubuh Hinata sebelum tubuh Hinata mencapai tanah. Sasuke.

Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis yang sangat juga ia sayangi itu. Benar. Ia pun memendam rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang dipendam Hinata. Hanya saja, ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Sasuke menyadari betapa berharganya Hinata tepat ketika Hinata tak lagi berdaya di dekapannya. Tragis.

Tangan lemah Hinata lalu membuka kain penutup mata Sasuke.

Lavender yang meredup bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang gemerlap, tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, kena—"

"K-karena, aku menyayangimu."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Kita memang tidak dekat. T-tapi, kebaikan hatimu yang kau tunjukan padaku tidak bisa tidak membuatku mencintaimu. Hiduplah Sasuke-kun. A-apapun yang akan menantimu, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap hidup. Untukku..."

Hinata meraba mata Sasuke yang refleks terpejam dengan jemarinya.

Terasa begitu lembut, namun dingin.

Hinata memekik pelan seiring darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"J-jadilah mataku yang a-akan terus menatap masa depan, Sasuke-kun."

"Sudah cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata meraih dagu Sasuke perlahan dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"A-aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun. Dulu, sekarang, esok dan selamanya…."

Tangan Hinata terkulai lemas dari dagu Sasuke.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, "Aku mengantuk," erangnya sebelum akhirnya tidak terdengar suara lagi dari Hinata.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata," bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya, ia pun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hinata hingga ia dapat merasakan tak ada lagi denyut yang terdengar, tidak ada lagi deru nafas yang berhembus, tidak ada lagi senyuman secerah matahari yang mencerahkan hati penduduk Konoha.

Hinata telah tiada. Kini, ia telah tidur untuk selamanya dengan dibuai mimpi yang abadi.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata perlahan dan berdiri tegap.

Matanya menatap nanar para ANBU yang berada di sana. Sasuke murka.

"Kalian telah membunuh Hinata," desis Sasuke.

Chakra berkumpul di tangan kanannya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Mata merah semerah darah.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriaknya sembari melancarkan serangan.

Beberapa ANBU tumbang sementara ANBU lainnya telah bersiap menahan serangan sasuke yang membabi-buta.

Sebuah pukulan telak diterima Sasuke, tapi, itu tak membuatnya bergeming.

Ia pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya;

Susano'o.

Dan sejurus kemudian, di stadiun telah berkelimpahan dengan mayat berserakan. Rekan seangkatan—bahkan Naruto dan Sakura, penduduk serta para petinggi telah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh porak-poranda. Hanya ada dua tubuh yang tetap utuh.

Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang telah kosong dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata—menurutnya, senyuman yang jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang biasa sebagai seringaian seorang psikopat.

"Kita akan bersama, Hinata. Aku janji."

Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan Konoha Gakure. Ia beranjak pergi bersama dengan sang kekasih, mencari tempat baru dimana salju sepertinya dapat terus hidup berdampingan dengan matahari yang telah mati.

Tak perduli dinginnya salju di hatinya yang semakin menjalar luas, tak peduli dengan apapun yang menantangnya. Sasuke dan Hinata akan tetap bersama. Selamanya…

Asalkan bersama dengan Hinata, semua sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni hana wo tsukeru, atashi wa... Rei-no-otome….'

Review, review, please.


End file.
